powerlistings2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Supernatural Speed
The ability to be faster than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. Advanced version of Enhanced Speed. Also Called *Immense Speed *Super/Superhuman/Supersonic Speed Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally faster over their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, making them immensely faster than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) without the need to train. Applications * Accelerated Vision * Accelerated Metabolism * Accelerated Thought Process * Acceleration/Hyper Acceleration * Enhanced/Supernatural Agility * Enhanced/Supernatural Durability * Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance * Enhanced/Supernatural Reflexes * Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina * G-Force Adaptation * Juggernaut Momentum * Mobile Invulnerability * Unrestricted Movement Techniques * Afterimage Creation * Aim Dodging ** Flowmotion * Air Dashing ** Flash Step * Cyclone Spinning * Directional Movement * Invisible Speed * Intangibility * Molecular Oscillation * Slow-Motion * Speed Combat ** Speed Strike * Time Travel * Tornado Creation * Warping Speed Variations * Elemental Speed ** Electrically Enhanced Speed * High-Speed Flight * Invisible Speed * Soul Speed * Speed Swimming * Telekinetic Speed * Temporal Speed * Warping Speed Levels *Peak Human Speed *Enhanced Speed *''Supernatural Speed'' **Type I: User can travel at or beyond the speed of sound, at a super-sonic level. **Type II: User can travel at at least Mach 5 and beyond, granting them hyper-to-high hyper sonic speeds. **Type III: User can travel near, at, or beyond the speed of light. *Absolute Speed: User can travel infinitely fast. Associations *Accelerated Activity *Accelerating Regeneration *Acceleration Immunity *Power Fists *Power Legs *Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration Limitations * Will suffer severely from the side effects of accelerating to and moving at high velocities if the user does not possess Acceleration Immunity. * May be negated by Speed Cancellation. * High-speed movement may be hard to control and adjust to. * Users of Absolute Speed can utterly outspeed the users. * Unless the user has Supernatural/Absolute Stamina, their body will produce toxins faster than normal, giving them a time limit. * Weak against Speed Theft. * May be vulnerable against Gravity Manipulation. Known Users Cartoons Anime/Manga Known Objects * Hustler (Doraemon) * Boot of Hermes (God Of War) * Rabbit Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Pika Pika no Mi (One Piece) * SCP-093 - Red Sea Object (SCP Foundation) * Fancy Feet (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery File:Quicksilver1.gif|Quicksilver (Marvel Comics/Avengers: Age of Ultron) File:Shunpo.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) two masters of Shunpo moving at immense speeds. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin's (Bleach) tremendous mastery of Shunpo allow her to bring down an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. Aizen Shunpo evasion.gif|Sosuke Aizen's (Bleach) overwhelming mastery of Shunpo allow him to dodge the fastest attacks... Aizen shunpo slash.gif|and cut down enemies with lightning fast slashes. File:Shakushi.gif|Kuro (One Piece) using Shakushi to move at blinding speed while attacking anything his claws connect. File:Soru.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Kamisori to move at blinding speed in 3 dimensions. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|As a Full Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) gain tremendous Sonído enhanced speed, allowing him to overwhelm Sonído Master Ulquiorra in speed. File:Gear_Second_Speed.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Gear Second to move at bursts of disappearing speed. File:Energy_Steroid_Speed.gif|Hody Jones (One Piece) can move fast enough to disappear due to overdosing on Energy Steroids. File:Shukuchi.gif|Sōjirō Seta (Rurouni Kenshin) using Shukuchi against Kenshin, surpassing the Godspeed. Sonicboomdescrip.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) is often called "The Fastest Thing Alive" due to his trademarked speed. The Flash Wally West 1.jpg|The Flash (DC) can move at extremely fast speeds, such that he is known as the "Fastest Man Alive." File:Hiei_Hyper_Speed.png|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) moving at tremendously high speed that he leaves behind afterimages. File:Instant_Movement.png|Tōta Konoe (UQ Holder) using Instant Movement to move at such speed that makes it appear as though he teleported. Fancy Feet 1.png|Fancy Feet (Xiaolin Showdown) Kevin's Speed.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses XLR8's speed Meliodas speed.gif|Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) can move at blinding speeds to avoid being hit by his enemy's attacks. File:SaitamaSideHops.jpg|Saitama (One Punch Man) is so fast that his side hops left behind countless afterimages of himself. One piece dwarves-1.jpg|Dwarves (One Piece) can move at blinding speed, completely undetected by most people, and also attack extremely quickly. Speed Demon.jpg|Speed Demon (Marvel Comics). Speed Reading By Quicksilver.jpg|Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) speed reading. The Daily Life of Wally West.jpg|The Daily Life of Wally West (DC Comics). Piegineer Supernatural Speed.gif|Piegineer (TF2 Freak) is considered to be extremely quick, thus being capable of avoiding attacks, getting to locations faster, and especially outrunning attackers. Pystrich.png|Pystrich (TF2 Freak) can run at incredible speeds, which also builds up the power of his headbutt. Shriek Supernatural Speed.png|Shriek's (TF2 Freak) speed is beyond natural, allowing him to get to destinations faster and dodge most attacks and abilities. Roger fast (American Dad).gif|Roger Smith (American Dad!)